


The New Kid

by anothernewkid



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Another New Kid story, F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, graphic description of death, graphic description of violence, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothernewkid/pseuds/anothernewkid
Summary: Cooper Thompson was just a normal girl, trying to drag herself through the last few years of adolescence... until her parents decided to uproot their lives to the small town called South Park, halfway across the country. Yep! It’s another new-kid-moving-in AU. Groundbreaking! The place almost seems too nice for her family—all snow-caps and eggs sunny side up and small-town charm—but it’s not too long after she meets the four boys down her street that the facade is broken. How is she going to handle moving right into the middle of Americas most bat-shit crazy little mountain town?
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Original Female Character(s), Mysterion (South Park)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The New Kid

Look, I have nothing to say for myself. The upload of the first chapter will be here within a week, but I’ve also been saying that since like, the start of last year. I’m swamped right now, so I’m compartmentalising the tasks I need to do to actually _do_ something. First thing is setting up the story on here.


End file.
